Total Drama REVENGE OF THE ACTION
by MabelsDreams
Summary: A new Total Drama, WITH YOUR CHARACTERS. ;) Chris is making a new total drama so stay tuned to watch the drama
1. Chapter 1

Chris was fixing his tie, with his regular clothes on, and he didn't realize the camera was rolling.

"Oh, Hi there, WELCOME TO TOTAL (pause) DRAMA (pause) REVENGE OF THE ACTION!" Chris yelled.

Chris threw his hands in the air, then the camera showed the trailers, when on Total Drama Action, the contestants stayed and slept.

Of course, Chef on cue, came walking by Chris, coughing and clearing his voice.

"MAGGOTS, WE NEED 24 CONTESTANTS, PLEASE SEND OUR PRODUCER (me) A PM OR A REVIEW, YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT MAKE IT!" Chef explained.

"Anyways." Chris said. "We also have a new thing going on, Instead of me hosting and thinking of the challenges, Your favorite characters from the other total dramas, WILL BE HOSTING YOUUUUU!" Chris explained."

"We need 10 girls and 14 boys." Chef said.

"Hurry up and you will might make it," Chris explained

"Also, we have doubled the million, so you should register for it!

"Lets show these "new guys" around". Chef explained.

Chris and Chef walked all over the set, it looked exactly like Total Drama Action.

"So now, we shall say goodbye" Chris said.

"Goodbye MAGGOTS!" Chef said.

The commercial ended. and Mabel, a nice, cute 16 year old, wanted to join, and she registered.

"Okay scratch that. I WANT TO HAVE 2 MILLION BUCKS!" Mabel explained.

Oddly enough, she got a spot.

The commercial went on again.

Only Chef was there. on updates.

"MAGGOTS!" Chef explained, "WE NEED 9 GIRLS AND 14 GUYS! Our first contestant is...Mabel!"

"WOOO!" Mabel was on the Tv" She was vanilla colored gal. with dark brown hair, she was always gentle with her hair. so it looked smooth, also she was skinny, and she always wore sweaters, and all of them was made by herself, she wore jeans and shorts, she loved stickers and stars.

"OKAY, MAGGOTS KEEP REVIEWING AND PMING THE PRODUCER, (me) AND GET YOUR BUT INTO THIS SET!" said Chef


	2. Chapter 2

Chef came in for a other update.

"MAGGOTS, THESE ARE THE NEW CONTESTANTS, MEET SKYLER BALE, JESSICA NELSON, CAMILLE ERIN RODDA, AND RUBY NORMAN!" Explained Chef

"Hi there." said Skyler. Her hair is black with purple streaks, she has it in a ponytail, her eyes are black, and she was wearing a white longsleeved shirt, purple jeanvest, green shorts, purple sneakers.

"um..." Jessica said shyly, "Hi." Her skin is Mocha, Her eyes are brown, and her hair color is dark brown, she was wearing a light purple tee with music notes on the bottom, black faded jeans, with a yellow star on the right pant leg, she also has white converse shoes.

"Hey, whats up"Camille said with no ease. her skin was tan, with a small scar on her nose, her hair is black with auburn highlights, her eyes are hazel,and she is skinny, she wears a cami red top under a long white cardigan, she wears a necklace with a microphone on it, onto pants, she wears gray boot cut jeans, and shoes are black flats.

"Whatever"Ruby said as she looked away from the others, her eyes are red, her hair is pure white, also her skin is pure white. she wears a white hoodie with a black tanktop under her hoodie, she wears baggy black jeans, and white sneakers, she is also wearing black fingerless gloves. Her white hoodie has the text. Rock candy, with skull around the text, she has black gem earrings and a lip piercing on the left side of her lips, she wears black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

Mabel walked in as the girls were there, she looked at ruby and thought she will be a great friend, but Mabel's shyness did get to her. and she didn't go into rubys way.

"OKAY MAGGOTS, WE NEED 14 GUYS AND 4 GALS, PLEASE GET THOSE REGISTERS IN!" Chef said as the camera shut off.


	3. Chapter 3

"OKAY MAGGOTS!" Chef explained " OUR FIRST MALE CONTESTANT, ANTHONY BURTON!"

"hi." Anthony said in a quiet voice, it seemed like he mumbled it, and he was very shy. Anthony was a shy, quiet and very nice person, his eyes are dark blue, his hair is dark brown, he was wearing a scarlet t-shirt with dark green sleeves, On the front is a green atlantis symbol. He wears dark blue jeans and white sneakers, he also wears a friendship bracelet given to him by his only friend, Lulu.

"As you know, theres two teams, the team names are the Goody Gophers, and the Bad Bears, As you know so far, This is like All-stars, maybe. but now we will assign teams for it. Mabel and Anthony On the Goody Gophers. Ruby on the Bad Bears, And Camille maybe. Skylar on the Goody Gophers. " Someone said, and came out the darkness is to be Duncan. Duncan stated that he will be the host on the first challenge, when the rest gets in.

"MAGGOTS, WE NEED 13 BOYS AND 5 GIRLS. PLEASE REGISTER" Duncan said, instead of chef.


	4. Chapter 4

"MAGGOTS HERE'S ARE NEW CONTESTANT, DANIEL ROSS."Chef explained.

"Sup" said Daniel. He is slightly tan, His hair color is sandy brown. His hair is always messy, in a way, it looks good. His eye color is hazel. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a band t-shirt, on the shirt was text. it was Three Days Grace, with worn out dark blue pants, and sneakers.

"You will be on the Goody Gophers."Duncan said while pointing to the left trailer, where Skyler, Mabel, and Anthony are at.

"Sweet, thanks dude" Daniel said as he entered the room. Mabel instantly stared at him. "Wow..." Then Anthony waved her back into their conversation. Anthony met Mabel a few hours ago and they became friends. "OH, sorry Anthony" Mabel asked for forgiveness. "Don't mention it"

Explained Anthony. Daniel was putting his stuff in. Daniel had noticed Mabel. and he was lovestruck at the moment. Mabel back at home, she had a friend named Robbie who she listened perfectly to his music. "Um Mabel, i have something to tell you... I am gay" Anthony regretted telling her, but she didn't mind. "Thats very cool, Anthony" Mabel said as she smiled, now her attention on Daniel. They both looked at each other eye contact, until Daniel came over." Hi there..." Daniel said as he leaned and fell over. Mabel laughed and helped him up. and Daniel pretended to lean and fall infront of Mabel, but he kissed her as she stood him up, she was shocked, and she kissed back. Anthony stared at them. "Wow already lovebirds, Mabel?" he smirked and said that. Mabel blushed and she hit his shoulder then sat down with Anthony again. Daniel said bye to Mabel and he laid on his bed relaxing from his ride.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome my daughter, Christie to the show"Chris, instead of Chef hosting.

"HHIIIIII!"said a hyper Christie, she was wearing a long sleeved white undershirt, dark blue button up t-shirt, knotted at the bottom, showing her belly button, cargo capris, and black and white sneakers. she was holding a skelanimal rabbit. His name was Pip. Her hair was black, and her eyes were a dark greenish blue.

Chris facepalmed as he spoke "Christie, your on the Goody Gophers," He pointed at the left trailer.

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT T^T, AND PLEASE GIVE ME MORE CHARACTERS, 4 GIRLS AND 12 GUYS PLEAAAASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

"OKAY MAGGOTS, WELCOME BRIANNA AND JOSEPH CAMPBELL!" said Chef with a grungy voice

"Hi"Brianna said, but she likes to be called Bri, and she looks like this, Her eyes are brown, and her hair is jet black with red streaks, to her shoulders, she has a dark greenish slouchy beanie, also shes never been seen without is wearing a pink with silver stripes tank top, with skinny jeans and black converses.

"Hey"said Joseph, His eyes are brown, and his hair color is brown, hair is to his shoulders. He also has a goatee with no mustache. Like his sister, he wears a red beanie and is never seen without it. He is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and a blue zip up hoodie and rolls up the sleeves, he has jeans on with green converses.

"Lucky for you guys, you guys are on the Goody Gophers," Chef pointed to the left trailer.

**OKAY HERE'S THE LIST FOR THE TEAMS FOR NOW**

**GOODY GOPHERS: MABEL, ANTHONY, SKYLER, DANIEL, CHRISTIE, BRIANNA, AND JOSEPH**

**BAD BEARS: RUBY, CAMILLE.**

**WE NEED 3 GIRLS AND 11 BOYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND PM MEEE! **


	7. Chapter 7

O-okay people, um, here's Benjamian Vescovi, and Cedric Reedy" Chris said nervously.

"Hey, whats up" said Benjamian, His eyes are blue, his hair is dark brown, his skin is tan, and he is musclar. He wears a black trench coat like suit and he uses it like a cape. A white shirt and dark dress pants, nice shoes and a fordora.

"Sup"said Cedric. His eyes are blackish brown, his hair is black, he is musclar, light skinned and slightly dark, he is wearing a red nike's shirt with a black overshirt, unbottoned blue faded levi jeans baggy with black and white nikes and his pocket watch in his pocket.

"Okay newbies, Benjamin in Bad Bears and Cedric in Goody Gophers"Chris said as he pointed Benjamin to the right and Cedric to the left.

**OMG THANKS FOR OVER 400 VIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALLL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A SHOUT OUT FOR COURTNEYFAN55, SHE IS AWESOME!**

"Okay, maggots, Chef said with tiredness voice. "Jeremy Harris, a other new contestant" Then Chef passed out

"Hi" Jermey said. His eye color is black, his hair color is blond, he was wearing a green t-shirt, black shorts and black sneakers.

Chris came out and said "Your on the bad bears," Chris pointed to the right trailer.

"Okay" He went in.

**Remember its only updates, so it will be short and THANKS FOR THE VIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay people, here is new contestants!" Mabel yelled

**IM SOOOOOO LAZY, SORRY FOR NO DETAILS.**

****"Here are Alan, Leo, Flynn, Christalia, and Luke!" Mabel yelled again.

**Anyways if you want to see Mabel's real stuff, then here ya go**

**Name: Mabel Pines**

**Sex: Female**

**Skin: White, or Vanilla.**

**Face: Eyes are brown.**

**Hair: Brown and blue highlights. and long hair to middle of back.**

**Everyday Wear: Sweater, and underneath a blue tank top, sweaters change each day, Jean skirt, and some blue converses.**

**Formal wear: A blue dress, with blue converses.**

**Swimwear: A blue bikini with a shooting star on the top part.**

**Sleepwear: A blue gown, with a shooting star on it**


	10. Chapter 10

**omg im so sorry for being so late to update, immmmm soooooo lazzzzzy im soorrry anyways thanks for staying with me.**

"Alright, who the fu- OH THE CAM IS ON, Hello and welcome to Total Drama Revenge of the Action!" Mabel said."Chris has been in the hospital and Chef has been on Vacation so im taking over for now, Mabel explained with a UGGGGGHH expression. so Welcome Kristopher Shepard, Sandy Parker, And Michael Breton. Kris is a bit tan and the others are tan aswell, Kris is wearing a Black beanie that says "CAUTION: EXTREMELY LAZY", Black skater shoes, baggy dark grey cargo pants, black t-shirt that says "Keep talking, I always yawn when I'm interested. while Sandy is wearing a yellow tunic blouse with a black skirt and black school shoes. And Micheal a gray V-neck shirt that's halfway tucked in with skinny blue jeans and red sneakers. Now the decision is Kris and Michael on Bad Bears and Sandy on Goody Gophers.

"Thanks for watching a update, i think im done with my list.

**Goody Gophers**: **Bad Bears:**

**Mabel Cedric Secret Contestants: Ruby Michael**

**Sandy** **Crystalic** **Camille **

**Anthony Benjamin**

**Skyler Jermey**

**Daniel Alan**

**Christie Leo**

**Briana Flynn**

**Jessica Kris**

**Joseph Luke**


End file.
